


La meilleure famille

by MissCactus



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Embarrassed Nagisa, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Qui n'est soudainement plus la meilleure lorsqu'on doit lui présenter son petit-ami.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nojiko_chaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nojiko_chaan/gifts).



> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Famille". Oh je peux vous dire que ce thème m'a inspirée ! Avec quatre OS en une heure, je me suis lâchée pour le coup ! Mais c'est tout ce que j'aime, alors autant en profiter c:

Hazuki Nagisa adorait sa famille.

 Très sincèrement il ferait tout pour eux. Ses parents étaient les personnes les plus adorables au monde, toujours à l'écoute et compréhensifs, et ses sœurs l'avaient toujours chouchouté plus jeune, même si elles le taquinaient souvent.

Il avait grandi en étant très proche d'elles et avait été très triste lorsqu'elles avaient dû quitter le domaine familiale pour poursuivre leurs études. Evidemment il était heureux de les voir s'épanouir, continuer leur vie et trouver leur voie, mais il se sentait seul dans cette maison si silencieuse...

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre au lycée.

Il avait retrouvé Mako-chan, Haru-chan, et même si Rin-chan avait changé, il était toujours là ! Puis il y avait toute sa classe qui était très amusante, mais surtout Rei-chan.

Rei-chan était le _meilleur_.

D'abord le meilleur pour le faire rire, puis le meilleur pour le soutenir, en passant par le meilleur pour juste passer du temps avec lui et maintenant le meilleur pour... Un peu plus.

Et justement, lorsque ce « Un peu plus » parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de ses sœurs, elles plaquèrent tout ce qu'elles faisaient et accoururent chez leurs parents. Ce n'était pas rien, c'était un grand jour, ils avaient besoin de faire un conseil de famille.

Nagisa avait un petit-ami.

La réunion ne dura que quelques minutes, pour arriver à une conclusion évidente : la famille Hazuki exigeait de rencontrer ce fameux Rei-chan. Immédiatement.

Il s'y était attendu, évidemment, il connaissait ses sœurs, mais c'était la suite qui l'avait pris de cours.

Rei-chan, en face de ses parents, entouré de ses trois sœurs, se tenant droit et le visage sérieux, répondant à toutes les questions posées avec entrain.

C'est ainsi que lorsque la fameuse question de la vie sexuelle sortie (son père était aussi mortifié que lui alors que sa mère semblait tellement s'amuser de cette situation) et que Rei répondit qu'il s'était parfaitement renseigné sur le sujet avant de ne penser à quoique ce soit, Nagisa changea d'opinion sur sa famille.

 _Je déteste cette famille !_ Décida-t-il, enfouissant son visage cramoisi dans ses mains.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
